1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a suitcase, and more generally to luggage and/or travel bags. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to expandable suitcases, articles of luggage and/or travel bags, and more particularly to hard-sided expandable suitcases, articles of luggage or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The needs of travelers for luggage space can vary considerably, depending on the duration of a trip, the nature of the trip in terms of the types of clothing and other gear required, and the climate of the destination. For example, regardless of the purpose and the climate, a traveler does not need as much luggage space for a trip of short duration as for a long one. Generally, a business traveler does not need as much luggage space as a recreational traveler, especially one who needs both casual and dress clothes. In most cases, men need less luggage space than women.
One way for travelers to provide for both smaller and larger luggage space requirements is to have a moderately sized suitcase for some trips and a large one for other trips. Another way is to have two moderate sized suitcases and use only one when possible and use both when a larger capacity is needed. There have also been various proposals for expandable luggage. An expandable article of luggage offers the traveler a possible savings in cost as compared to the costs of purchasing more than one piece of luggage. Moreover, the capability of expanding a piece of luggage permits a traveler to change the carrying capacity in the course of a trip. Not infrequently, a traveler will make purchases on a trip and will need more room for the return trip than for travel to a destination.
Most currently available luggage having a variable volume is of the “soft” type, such as a duffle bag with expandable sections that can be collapsed and secured to a main section. To the extent expandable “hard” luggage exists, most generally lack rigidity when expanded due to inadequate linking of separate rigid frame components that move away from each other when the luggage is expanded.
The few known articles of hard luggage that possess a rigid expansion portion generally comprise two rigid shells, where one is slidable or extendable from the other. Such type of assembly requires significant manufacturing of slidable tracks or frames to be built into the interior of the luggage often increasing the weight and cost of the luggage. In addition, due to the nature of luggage frequently being dropped, banged, or bumped by airline personnel or the like, such tracks and frames often become dislodged, rending the expandable portion of such luggage useless.
Moreover, all known suitcases and articles of luggage are generally limited to a single expansion stage. That is, the suitcase can either be in an expanded position or a non-expanded position, without a third position/ size.
Thus, there is a need for an improved expandable suitcase and methods thereof.